Canada's Scarf
by Silver-Squirrel
Summary: Australia feels sorry for Canada, so she gets him a present. Fem!Australia, fluff, oneshot.


Canada walked down the hallway of the building in which the world meeting had been held, Kumajiro in his arms. Once again, he had sat through all the arguing and inane chit-chat only to have absolutely no chance to voice his opinions. He'd complained to Kumakichi, but the polar bear had forgotten who the blonde was again. Canada knew what the problem was. He looked too much like his brother America. There wasn't anything about Canada that was distinctly _Canadian._

Well, there had been the maple leaf tattoo, but that was defiled by America and thus forgotten immediately. Canada sighed. France recognised him every now and again, but that was simply because of his 'sexy hair'. Suddenly the blonde was tackled to the ground.

"CANADA, mate!" Oh yeah, Canada had forgotten about Australia.

Australia, though just a small as him, was noticed by the other nations. Actually _noticed_. This was, perhaps, because her personality was so warm and loud. Australia had allies and connections all over the world, though this was mainly because her military was too weak to protect them from the likes of a mass terror attack. There had been times when she was completely dependent on America and England.

Or maybe (most likely), it was because she was a _she_. And a fairly pretty one at that.

Anyway, Canada turned his attention back to the matter at hand. The young nation sat herself atop the males chest, carefully avoiding crushing the bear she knew as Kumajiro.

"I made you a present! To make you more Canadian, ya know?" Australia lifted herself off the currently very un-Canadian Canada and shoved a crudely wrapped gift at him. "Well, I didn't actually make it, I got the lady who cleans my room to make it…" she shifted nervously, watching Canada unwrap the gift. "I wrapped it though, and that's as good as."

Once the wrapping came off, Canada nearly lost his grip on the thing. It was a white woollen scarf, with red stripes and Canada's signature maple leaf knitted carefully on the end. Kumajiro under one arm, he carefully tied the scarf around his neck. The blonde couldn't help but notice the material smelled a bit like eucalyptus leaves, but he didn't say anything. The smell was undoubtedly courtesy of Australia's pet koala, Burke, who was suspiciously absent.

Probably hanging out over a door-way waiting to drop on some unfortunate soul's head.

"Tha-thanks, Australia, this is really nice…" Canada said in his trademark whisper-y voice with a grin on his face. It looked so Canadian… Australia's face lit up.

"Really? I knew you'd like it, mate! Now people mightn't mistake you for America! When they see you, they'll be like, 'Hey, doesn't Canada look especially sexy in that there scarf'?" Canada blushed at her comment, but Australia was one of those shameless people who said things like that and never gave a damn.

"Haha, well, I had better get going. Thanks again, Australia," Canada whispered with a smile. To some one who wasn't in on the conversation, the conflicting tones of the soft Canadian and the gaudy Australian must have seemed quite strange, but because of Canada's apparent invisibility powers no one paid the pair any mind.

"Anytime, mate!" and with that the Australian walked off and left, no doubt in search of Burke. Canada went on his merry way, though this time adorned with a warm red and white scarf.

"Wasn't that nice of Australia, Kumilero? I guess she really is as generous as they say…" he mulled.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner…"

As Canada exited the tall building, he could have sworn he heard a whisper:

"_Hey, doesn't Canada look especially sexy in that there scarf?"_

**A/N: Ah hahh… yeah. I watched Hetalia. There wasn't any Australia, so I decided to make one… Just a (hopefully) cute little AustraliaXCanada fluffy one-shot thing. Could be a sweet bro/sis relationship a tiny romantic one…  
>If I get a request or two, I might do more chapters! Yaaay! More of Sqilver… Squirrel's… work…<strong>

**Anyway, reviews, anyone? PLEASE! I'll give you sweets…**


End file.
